Dark Lord Risen
by Greengrass's Magical Emporium
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is finally at Hogwarts. She is ready for anything... even Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Lord Risen

By The Greengrass's Magical Emporium

Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter.

Hi. This is The Greengrass's Magical Emporium. Welcome to my story.

This fanfic is something different. It is an AU fanfiction (alternate universe fanfiction). That means I am using the Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world… However, I am not using them exactly like they were written in the books. Instead, I am taking ideas from the books and adapting them in a new and different way—I am creating a new society, a different He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and an entirely different story.

In my story, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won. He rules the Magical World. There is a War between the Magicals (that is what Witches and Wizards are called in my story) and the Muggles. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans to rule Great Britain and, eventually, he plans to rule the whole world—Magical and Muggle alike.

Daphne Greengrass is the main character of my story-not Harry, Hermione, Ron or Ginny. If that bothers you then I suggest you stop reading here.

My story is set in a fantasy landscape. The characters speak differently then they do in the books… If you can, imagine a Renaissance Fair way of speaking. That is how my characters will speak.

If you have more questions about the story PM me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One

King's Cross was beautiful. White light pierced the windows and lighted the bustling train station. People walked this way and that. They smiled and waved in greeting. The noise—the cacophony—filled up the train station.

It was almost too loud for Daphne Greengrass. The noise set her nerves on fire.

It was the first day of term for Hogwarts students like Daphne Greengrass. She was twelve and it was time for young magician's like her to _really_ start their magical education.

Daphne brushed a strand of dark, black hair behind her ear. She stared at the blood red train. It loomed above her in an imposing way. She could almost imagine that it was an angry dragon about to pounce on its prey.

"If you don't stop staring your eyes might get stuck that way," chided Helena Greengrass, Daphne's mother.

"I apologize, Mother," said Daphne. "I am, perhaps, a bit nervous."

Daphne lifted her chin a little higher at the confession. _I am nervous but I am_ not _a child_ , she thought to herself.

"I feel a bit anxious, too, even though _I_ shan't even be going!" said Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. Astoria's blue eyes shone brightly.

Astoria's blue eyes were the only trait Daphne shared with her sister. Daphne was dark-haired, statuesque and slim. Astoria was short, petite and had fair-blonde hair.

"Don't worry… you will do just fine," said Helena in a brisk manner. Sometimes her mother could get this way. She tried to reassure Daphne. Instead, she sounded curt. "You are a Greengrass. Excellence is in your blood."

Before her mother could continue with her thought the train whistled. It was a high-pitched and foreboding sound.

 _It is time_ , said Daphne quietly to herself. _I am ready._

* * *

"Erenetta Jorkin!" called the professor. A first-year walked to the front of the Great Hall. She was blonde and squarely built. She made to sit on the stool in front of her—a small, wooden thing that looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.

A professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" proclaimed the Sorting Hat mere moments later.

Erenetta Jorkin seemed to heave a sigh of relief. She walked to the Gryffindor table with jerky movements.

"Daphne Greengrass!" called the professor next. Daphne gulped. She tried to walk to the Sorting Hat with calm and sure steps.

The professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It was so big that it covered her eyes.

Daphne held her breath as she waited for the Sorting Hat to speak.

"I see…" said a disembodied voice. "You are a Greengrass. The eldest female Greengrass of your generation, is that correct?"

"Yes," agreed Daphne in her mind.

"You have a younger sister, too, if I do recall. Yes?"

"I do. Her name is Astoria. She shall be sitting under you in one year's time. She is only one year apart from me."

"That is lovely…. just lovely," said the Sorting Hat.

Daphne frowned. "I suppose so," she thought-spoke. "However, should we, perhaps, return to the Sorting?"

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Very well, then. Let us return to business. You are a serious young lady. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Yet, I know the place you truly belong. I knew the moment I was placed on your head."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Daphne, you belong in…." the Hat said wordlessly. "Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted aloud.

The students in the Great Hall clapped politely at the Sorting Hat's proclamation.

Daphne walked toward the green and silver table.

She heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

* * *

September 1, 1995

Dear Mother,

Hello. It is me, Daphne. I am writing you about the Sorting just as you have instructed.

The Sorting seemed to take ages. However, I tried to be patient. When my name was called I was excited. The Sorting Hat spoke to me for some time (However, I was not a Hat-stall!). Then, the Hat promptly sorted me into Slytherin House.

I am, of course, thrilled beyond belief. Slytherin is where I belong.

The first-year girls and I all share one dorm room. I have a bed toward the middle of the room. Pansy's bed is on my left. A first-year named Blaise Zabini is beside Pansy. On my right is my roommate, Lily Moon. In the corner of the room is Millie.

I did not talk to Lily Moon much throughout the evening. She seems reserved. I shall learn more about her as the days progress, I am certain.

I am excited for the New Year. I have already picked out my dress for tomorrow. I have laid out my make-up at my dresser just as you taught me. As you say, " _Foundation, mascara, lipstick and blush… never too little you need just enough."_

I do not think Millie was taught that.

I suppose that is all for now, Mother. It is time for me to get to bed or else I may be late for my first class.

Good evening. Please say, "hello," to Father for me.

Yours with affection,

Daphne

* * *

That is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed what you read. Leave me a review if you enjoyed the story (or even if you disliked it. I am open to critiques). The next chapter will be out next Friday.

Yours,

The Greengrass's Magical Emporium


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Lord Risen

By The Greengrass's Magical Emporium

Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Daphne awoke to the sounds of her year-mates getting dressed. Daphne got out of bed to get ready for the day as well. Her clothes were placed neatly on the seat of her desk chair. There sat a emerald green dress with carefully done embroidery around the hem and sleeves. There was delicate lace around the collar. A black velvet sash wrapped around the waist of the dress. It was perfectly pressed (magically).

Daphne picked her clothes every evening before she went to bed.

Next, it was time for make-up. Daphne unzipped her cloth make-up bag and found what she needed. She carefully dabbed her foundation on her face. Then, she used concealer to hide any spots, scars or pimples she might have. Next, she brushed a touch of coral blush across her cheeks. The brush felt particularly smooth against her skin. Her next step was to carefully put on mascara. The black mascara made her blueish-gray eyes stand out, while not being too ostentatious for every day wear. Finally, she finished by placing a soft pink lip gloss over her lips.

Once she was done dressing, Daphne examined herself in the mirror.

As a result of her upbringing Daphne took her appearance seriously.

Lily Moon noticed her perusal.

"You look particularly fetching this morrow," said Moon.

Daphne nodded. "Thank you, Moon. You look fine as well." She did. Moon wore a burnt orange dress with small black buttons. It was a plain dress, but she still looked nice. The color made her pale, Asian skin look luminous.

Pansy and Blaise heard Daphne and Lily Moon's exchange. They looked amused.

"Oh, yes, Moon. That is a _lovely_ dress," Pansy said sarcastically.

Daphne watched the interaction carefully. She remained silent.

"There is no need to speak to me in such a rude manner," Moon said stiffly in her defense.

"Oh?" Pansy said with a smirk. "I wasn't aware that my giving out fashion advice could be misconstrued in such a way."

"Perhaps you are a bit… _sensitive_ ," Zabini added on. "It must be difficult to be the only one of _your kind_ here."

Moon blushed scarlet.

Zabini was clearly referring to Moon's Asian ancestry.

 _Hmm… have you chosen sides already, Zabini?_ Daphne pondered. _Has Pansy recruited you as one of her hench-witches? Have you tacitly agreed?_

"Pray, what do you think, Daphne?" asked Pansy.

Daphne, Pansy (and Millicent) knew each other outside of Hogwarts. As a result, they freely used each other's first names.

However, Daphne was not one of Pansy's hangers-on… and she never would be.

She did not have anything against Moon either.

"I have already complimented Moon for her attire," Daphne said. She raised her chin at Pansy. "There is nothing left to be said. Now, if you and Zabini have finished this morning's tête-à-tête then I suggest we head off to breakfast. At this rate, our food might be frozen." Daphne turned to her last, silent roommate, Millicent. Millicent was a bigger girl with an upturned nose and short, dark brown hair.

"Shall we?" Daphne asked Millicent pointedly.

Millicent was silent. After a moment she nodded. They both turned and walked toward the exit.

Daphne knew she looked implacable.

She was all right with that.

* * *

Breakfast went by smoothly. After that her first class at Hogwarts Academy began.

Daphne's first class was Transfiguration. Her professor was a statuesque woman with fine dark haired pulled back in a severe-looking bun. Her name was Professor McGonagall. Daphne knew the moment that she began to speak that the class would be one of the most difficult ones.

She vowed to do well in the class.

The next class was Herbology. The professor was a squat, round woman with soft, brown eyes. The class was spent talking about safety equipment and the proper way to clean the instruments they would use. She plainly stated that the equipment was worth more then all of the women's dowries combined.

Daphne made a note to handle the instruments with diligence and attention.

So on and on the day went. Daphne wrote neat and detailed notes and paid close attention in her classes…. Especially in her last class, potions.

In addition to her note-taking Daphne made sure to exchange pleasantries with the people she encountered. Daphne tried to make note of any people that stood out—either because of their appearance, their dress, their intellect or—naturally—their popularity.

It was her job to notice these things.

 _I must do as Mother taught_ , Daphne thought as she examined a handsome fifth-year who was chatting with his group of friends.

The end of the day came sooner than she expected. Daphne sighed tiredly in the Slytherin common room. She stared out of the windows which opened to a view of the Hogwart's lake. Strange looking fish swam this way and that in the thick, murky, green water. She began to question whether or not she should relax by playing a game of wizard's chess or if she should start a conversation with one of her year-mates (perhaps Moon, Millicent, or even Zabini). However, Daphne's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion by the Common Room bulletin board.

 _Hmm…. I wonder what that is about_ , Daphne pondered. She made her way over to the group of people hanging around the cork board.

"Is something amiss?" Daphne asked a tall, brown-haired boy. He looked like a third-year (or perhaps, older).

"No, M'lady," the boy said. "The Quidditch list is simply up. There are a number of people interested in attending the try-outs."

"Oh." Daphne watched two people (both boys) approach the board. The signed their names with an exacting hand.

The group circling the sign-up sheet cheered uproariously.

Daphne felt something inside her well up. She liked Quidditch. She was good at it, too.

Daphne stepped forward with sturdy steps.

She signed her name with a flourish.

* * *

"That is all, every one! That is all that is needed this evening! Attend!" called Marcus Flint, the burly Quidditch Captain.

Daphne huffed and landed on the Quidditch Pitch green with light steps. She made her way over to Flint.

"Now, All, pay close attention! These are the students that I decided upon—Cormine, DeLucas and Greengrass! The rest of you…. That is all! Off with you!"

The rest of the crowd buzzed with disappointment.

Daphne, on the other hand, was jubilant.

She was in.

* * *

Drop me a line if you like this chapter or if you have any questions. The next chapter will be up the following Friday. (I plan to post a chapter every Friday.)

-The Greengrass's Magical Emporium


End file.
